


One Night with Mark

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Five Nights at Freddy's World, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Square: Uncanny Valley, Uncanny Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: “So tell me about yourself,” Mark says.“This isn’t a date.” Donghyuck scoffs. “But fine, I’m Donghyuck, age nineteen and I don’t like this place because it gives me the creeps.”“It could be a date if you wanted it to be."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: THE COLLECTION





	One Night with Mark

**Author's Note:**

> mark and hyuck's relationship is not healthy in this and i don't condone it. if you're familiar with fnaf then this storyline will make sense and be like canon typicial stuff but if you're not enter with caution !

Donghyuck really doesn’t like Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. It’s clear by the look on his face, plain as day. Mark walks up to him, dressed in his silly Freddy uniform, hands in his pockets.

“Anything I can do to make your time here more  _ faztastic _ ?” Mark asks. “You don’t really seem to be having a good time.”

“I am in fact, not having a good time,” Donghyuck replies with a roll of his eyes. “It’s my younger brother’s birthday and he loves Foxy, so here I am, trying not to turn my back on any animatronics.” 

Mark laughs and looks Donghyuck up and down. He’s dressed in a striped turtleneck with a large tee over it and jeans, so he’s quite the opposite to Mark’s cyan shirt, patterned with the faces of Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica.

“The free roaming ones don’t even hang out in the main room,” Mark says, rolling his eyes, but there’s still a small smile on his lips. “The Funtime ones are in the individual party rooms, so you’ll be fine.”

“How very reassuring when that’s exactly where I’m going in ten minutes.” Donghyuck throws a glance towards the stage and he swears Freddy is staring right at him. He looks back at Mark and his ridiculous purple suspenders which certainly clash with his shirt.

“Where’s your brother right now?”

“Over in the ball pit in another room.”

“Alright, tell you what,” Mark begins. “I’ll help you stay as far away from any of the animatronics as you want. All you have to do is hang around the prize counter with me so I can pretend to be working.” 

“Okay, lets go.” Donghyuck follows Mark out of the main dining area and over to a hidden away prize counter. There’s a variety of things all themed in the many characters of Freddy Fazbear’s along the back wall and under the glass. Mark goes behind the counter and rests his elbows on the glass, looking up at Donghyuck. 

“So tell me about yourself,” Mark says.

“This isn’t a date.” Donghyuck scoffs. “But fine, I’m Donghyuck, age nineteen and I don’t like this place because it gives me the creeps.” 

“It could be a date if you wanted it to be,” Mark replies, tone teasing. “Anyway, lovely to meet you Donghyuck. As my name tag says, I’m Mark. I’m twenty and I started working here when I was younger and just haven’t really felt the need to find another job.” 

“The eyes of Chica staring into your own everyday make you feel the need to stay here?” Donghyuck jokes, trying to relive some of his anxiety. 

“They don’t bother me, but I get why some people don’t like them,” Mark muses, drawing circles on the glass counter with his finger. “Everyone has their own irrational fears.” 

Donghyuck lowers himself to Mark’s level and puts his elbows down, giving him a much better look at Mark’s face. There isn’t a single flaw to his physique. No blemishes, blackheads or any hint of eye bags. 

“I suppose it is quite irrational, but there’s just something about them that makes me a little unsettled.” 

“It’s okay. You can work through it.” Mark pushes back a strand of his black hair and looks at Donghyuck. “Tell me something interesting.” 

“Interesting?” Donghyuck repeats.

“Yeah. You look like you have stories to tell.” Mark smiles again and Donghyuck gets a good look at all of his perfectly even, round teeth.

“Okay, let me think of one.” Donghyuck taps his fingers along the glass, looking right into the eyes of Funtime Foxy on an eraser. “Well, one time when I was really little a was riding my bike and I tried to do a jump despite having no experience with jumps and I ended up with a huge scar on my arm.” Marks eyes go wide and his mouth makes a little O. 

“Can I see?” Mark asks.

“Sure.” Donghyuck pulls up his right sleeve up to his elbow and shows Mark the long line across the top of his forearm. “Enjoying my battle scar?”

“Very much actually,” Mark replies. His fingers linger next to Donghyuck’s arm, but don’t touch him.

“You can touch it if you want.” That’s all Mark needs before his finger is running along the scar, completely fascinated.

“I just think scars are very neat,” Mark says, looking a bit shy. “It's so strange how the human body deals with injury.” Mark sounds as if he’s a doctor looking at a dead body, examining and nothing else. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty weird.” Mark pulls away his hand, worried that he may have upset Donghyuck. Donghyuck bites his lip and pulls his sleeve back down. “It’s annoying, but it’s a part of life or whatever. I feel like my mom should be looking for me, but I also know she isn’t.”

“Too wrapped up in your brother?” 

Donghyuck snorts and looks away from Mark, “Something like that. I still live at home despite having graduated high school and I’ve been taking school slower and at my own pace which she doesn’t approve of. So I suppose she’s trying to make sure my brother doesn’t end up like me.” 

“That’s fucked up,” Mark mumbles. “But how old is your brother?”

“Eleven, so he still thinks I’m cool, but that will go away in no time.” Donghyuck looks sad and takes a deep breath. “This conversation isn’t supposed to be this sad.” 

“I don’t mind.” Mark’s hand brushes against Donghyuck’s. And Donghyuck doesn’t pull away. “Family life can suck a lot.” Mark intertwines his pinky with Donghyuck’s, taking in a deep breath. “My dad is pretty absent in my life and I don’t even know my mom. I’m sure that Bonnie knows more about me than my own dad at this point.”

Mark snorts, trying to cover up the true sadness in that. He looks up at Donghyuck and they hold eye contact for a moment, pinkies interlocked with each other. 

“I’m really sorry, Mark,” Donghyuck whispers.

“It’s okay, I’m just glad I’ve made a friend.” Mark smiles, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. Donghyuck smiles back, in a similar state.

“Yeah, I’m glad to have made a friend as well.” 

* * *

Donghyuck and Mark exchange numbers and get to texting quite quickly even though Mark only replies at night. Seeing his phone light up at midnight shifts Donghyuck’s sleep schedule back a bit, but it’s worth it. 

**_Mark:_ ** _ I’m so bored _

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _ how am i supposed to fix that? _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Come with me to Freddy’s? _

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _ it’s nearly midnight _

**_Mark:_ ** _ I have keys  _

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _ what about a car? _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Yep. _

Donghyuck really shouldn’t do this. He should listen to his gut and stay at home. But he doesn’t. Donghyuck climbs out of bed and throws on a sweatshirt and changes into jeans. He grabs a pair of shoes and socks, but doesn’t put them on yet. 

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _ how fast can you get here? _

**_Mark:_ ** _ I’ll be there in 15 _

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _ perfect _

On go the socks. Donghyuck shoves his phone and wallet in his sweatshirt, takes his shoes in his hand and slips out of his room, closing the door with a soft click. No one is going to wake up just from that. Likely Donghyuck could make as much noise as he wanted and his mom wouldn’t care. 

Donghyuck walks down the stairs without so much as a backward glance towards his brother’s room or his mother’s room. The front door makes a lot of noise, and while Donghyuck is sure that his mom wouldn’t care, he doesn’t want to risk her even knowing that he’s gone. 

He walks out of the back door without a sound and slips on his shoes. The air is cold and bites at his skin, but adrenaline fills Donghyuck, warming him from the inside. Donghyuck stops in front of his house and shoves his hands in his pockets. 

It’s really been nearly three months since that first meeting with Mark. Donghyuck was sure that it had been longer since it feels like he’s known Mark all his life. They had managed a few weekend meetups on top of the middle of the night texting.

Mark is now the closest friend in Donghyuck’s life and knows the most about him. While Mark hadn’t been as forthcoming about himself, Donghyuck had pieced together quite a bit about him. Other than an absent father he has an older brother and a younger sister, neither of which he’s close with. His parents are divorced in every way except the legal sense. 

A few minutes later, Mark pulls up and Donghyuck hops in the passenger seat. The heat is cranked and the windows are down, just how Donghyuck likes it. He pulls on his seatbelt and then Mark is driving away from his house.

“So why are we going to Freddy’s?” Donghyuck asks. He hadn’t been back there since his brother’s birthday 

“I found something cool there that I wanted to show you. Like I said I’m also bored as hell.” The wind blows through Mark’s hair, making him look like a movie star in the lowlight. 

“Super fun.” The adrenaline is already fading a bit, giving way to a bit of paranoia. 

“You don’t sound super excited, but trust me.” And Donghyuck does trust Mark, so he doesn’t say anything further as they drive, the sounds of the city plenty of noise for Donghyuck.

* * *

“I don’t see how coming here at night is any sort of fun,” Donghyuck mumbles, following Mark through the back door of Freddy’s. The lights are all off, but Donghyuck can make out the face of an animatronic from the light of the smoke detector. It looks to be another Bonnie, but this one is missing it’s face which only adds to Donghyuck’s unsettledness. All his adrenaline is gone and all he can think about is the freakiness of animatronics in the dark. 

Mark walks past the animatronics with no issues at all and flicks on the lights. Donghyuck jumps when he realizes just how close he’s standing to Funtime Freddy. He’s one of the largest animatronics too which adds to his fear. Bonbon, the little blue bunny on Funtime Freddy’s hand is right at eye level with Donghyuck. This whole room is so unsettling. Anytime one of these things is off stage, Donghyuck feels like it might attack him, which is pretty childish and they’ve talked about this, but Mark thinks Donghyuck will be fine here for some reason.

“Scared Freddy is gonna get you or something?” Mark teases. “He’s totally harmless I promise.” To prove his point, Mark walks away from the faceless Bonnie which he was standing far too close to and over to Donghyuck and Funtime Freddy. “Hi Freddy, how are you today?” Funtime Freddy doesn’t move or do anything. Mark pats Funtime Freddy’s chest and nothing happens. “See, I told you it’s okay.” 

“Alright, let’s go.” Donghyuck swallows his fear and follows Mark out of the storage room.

The main dining room is also dark, but the light from the storage room lets Donghyuck see the black and white floor tiles and the outline of the benches. Mark turns on the light and Donghyuck’s eyes snap to the stage. Chica isn’t there.

“Where’s Chica?” Donghyuck asks.

“No clue, probably just backstage getting maintenance,” Mark says, shrugging off Donghyuck’s question. “Chica is especially buggy according to Yangyang so I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

“I don’t see why this couldn’t have been during the day,” Donghyuck mumbles. “You literally work here, so I could have popped by at the end of your shift. And it’s not like whatever you’re gonna show me is off limits.” 

“What if I told you that’s what we’re doing right now?” Mark asks, laughing awkwardly. “They moved me to night shift last week since the last security guard quit. It’s a few extra dollars an hour since it’s such weird hours, but I’m here from midnight to six.” Donghyuck looks at his watch. It’s twelve thirty am.

“Well that puts me at ease a bit.” Donghyuck slips his hands into his pockets, still eyeing Chica’s empty spot on the stage carefully. “Now let's hurry up so I don’t have to be here any longer than I need to be, okay?”

“Don’t worry, it’s only us here,” Mark reassures, setting a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll make sure to protect you.” Donghyuck smiles and follows Mark back to the prize counter.

“The prize counter is what you wanted me to see?” Donghyuck asks, a bit dumbfounded. “I’ve seen this before.”

“But this isn’t the real thing I wanted to show you. I found something in here.” Mark walks behind the prize counter and fumbles with the underside of the back counter. There’s the sound of something moving behind Donghyuck so he spins around and sees a large present box, something he had never paid any mind to. The present turns away revealing a break in black and white floor patterns and a gray metal trap door appears.

“Mark, what is this?” Donghyuck asks, fear rising in his throat and choking him.

“I don’t know, but I figured I had to look with someone and not by myself,” Mark says, walking back over to Donghyuck. They both stand over the trapdoor and don’t touch it. 

“I think you’re right…” Mark reaches out and squeezes Donghyuck’s hand. “Are you sure we have to explore this?”

“Yeah, I have to know.” 

Donghyuck sighs and kneels down and tries to figure out how to open up the trap door. He turns the handle and lifts the cover. Part of him expects something to jump out at him, but there’s nothing. Only a dark stairwell. There’s a drop down of about five feet and then stairs drop down into who knows where. 

“I’ll go first.” Mark lowers himself into the stairwell and looks up at Donghyuck, visibly swallowing. He takes a few steps down, falling out of view and Donghyuck lowers himself down after Mark. The metal is cool on his fingers and there’s no dust on anything which seems odd.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whispers, reaching forward. 

“Yeah?” Mark replies. “I’m right here.” Mark reaches back and his fingers brush Donghyuck’s. 

“I’m scared.” 

“Nothing has even happened,” Mark points out, pulling out his phone and turning on his flashlight. The stairs seem to go on forever which does nothing to ease Donghyuck’s fear. They walk step by step, sounds echoing. By the bottom of the stairs Donghyuck can’t see the light from the prize room anymore. 

It’s completely dark in this new room. Mark doesn’t know where the light switch is, so he leans in closer to Donghyuck. Donghyuck squeezes Mark’s hand and Mark squeezes back.

“What do we do?” Donghyuck asks. Mark’s flashlight is pointed at the floor and the room is curved but that’s all Donghyuck can make out. “Shine your light around.” Mark does as Donghyuck requests, revealing that they are in an elevator of sorts. 

“Where are we?” Mark mumbles. He walks back, and bumps the wall behind him, causing the elevator to shake and start moving down. Donghyuck freaks and finds that the access to the stairwell is gone. 

“Mark, I’m scared.” 

“It’s okay, I promise it’ll be okay.” Mark can’t actually promise that, but Donghyuck only holds him tighter and hopes for the best. The elevator comes to a stop and Donghyuck expects something to open or change, but nothing happens.

“What do we do now?” Donghyuck asks. Mark relaxes and turns off his flashlight, pulling away from Donghyuck. He crosses the room and hits something, turning on an overhead light. His expression is dark and his eyes are downcast. “Mark, what’s going on?”

“There’s a bigger reason as to why I brought you here,” Mark begins and Donghyuck’s voice catches in his throat.

“You’ve been here before…” 

“Bingo. I grew up here. These tunnels connect to my house, Donghyuck,” Mark explains. “Because my father is the one that built this animatronics. And he’s the one that caused to the death of my mother, brother and sister.”

“Oh my god—”

“But that’s not all,” Mark says with a dark chuckle. “They aren’t just dead in the ground. They’re in here. In these tunnels.” Mark looks up at Donghyuck who’s back is still pressed against the wall. “My brother was the first one and he became Foxy. Then my mother who became Ballora, but you’ve never met her. And my sister is Baby, another one you haven’t met.”

“So all the animatronics really are watching us?”

“Yeah, but there was a time when things weren’t like that. When none of the suits were  _ possessed. _ ” Mark says possessed like it’s a dirty word. It only takes a few steps across the room for Donghyuck to feel himself fear Mark. Mark stands in the middle of the room and takes a deep breath.

“You see this scar,  _ Hyuckie _ ?” Mark asks, pushing back his hair to reveal a jagged line from his temple and back several inches. “There’s a matching on the other side.” 

“I don’t get it,” Donghyuck mumbles.

“I was bitten by Fredbear,” Mark says matter of factly. It’s a source of pain for him as evidenced by his expression, but he tries to keep the strong facade up.

“Like…” Donghyuck swallows and looks up at Mark. “Like the same Fredbear that’s upstairs?” 

“One and the same.” Mark looks at Donghyuck with hunger in his eyes. “That incident made me this way and I still can’t figure out  _ why _ . I’m not like my brother, I’m not like my mother, and I’m not like my sister.” Donghyuck’s eyes go wide and he tries to back away from Mark slowly, but there’s no use as his back is already against the cool metal wall.

“Mark, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to make you like me.” Mark cracks his neck but the sound is unnatural. Like metal on metal. “You would take so well to it. All you have to do is let me take you.” 

Donghyuck’s back is up against the wall and there’s nowhere to escape to, there’s no open door and the stairway is long gone. Mark crosses the rest of the room and comes up to stand directly in front of Donghyuck. His hand comes up to Donghyuck’s jaw and he tilts his head up, refusing to look Mark in the eyes.

Everything is dull with a yellow tinge, including Mark’s skin, but his lips are still a perfect pink. Mark’s fingers drag down Donghyuck’s cheek, lingering on his jaw for just for a moment before dropping to the exposed skin of Donghyuck’s neck. His other hand grabs Donghyuck’s chin and forces him to make eye contact. From up close Donghyuck can see how there’s zero flaws in Mark’s skin or bone structure; not a single hair out of place. The thing that drew Donghyuck to Mark in the first place might be part of the reason for his downfall.

“I can put you back together better than you are now,” Mark whispers, tone soft and gentle. It’s at complete odds with how he’s holding Donghyuck’s face and keeping him flush against the wall, but Donghyuck’s breath still catches. “I can make you  _ perfect _ .” 

“But you just said you don’t know why you’re like this.  _ How do I know you can fix me _ ?” Donghyuck asks. It’s all to stall, he doesn’t want Mark to do anything to him— especially something that might involve one of the animatronics. There isn’t a good way out of this, but Donghyuck can’t figure it out and wants to push his time.

“I can practice before fixing you if you’re worried.” The hand on Donghyuck’s throat moves lower to fiddle with the collar of Donghyuck’s shirt. “I promise I’ll make you perfect if it’s the last thing I do, but you can’t run away.”

“I won’t,” Donghyuck promises, even though he doesn’t mean it, and Mark’s eyes flash darkly.

“You won’t be able to.” 

And then everything goes black.

* * *

“I wouldn’t recommend moving around too much,” Mark says. Donghyuck can’t see where he’s standing. “There’s spring locks all around you and if you move too quickly they’ll grow loose— and of course a springlock failure would result in much harder work for me to  _ fix you _ .” Donghyuck feels himself stiffen, afraid to move or even breath. It takes a moment, but then he realizes where he is. He’s inside one of the suits. 

“Mark, please let me out,” Donghyuck begs.

“I can’t do that yet. You said I need to practice first. So I’ll practice with one of my friends,” Mark replies. Donghyuck can’t see in the dark, but there’s two eye holes and Donghyuck can see a small flashing red light through them. 

“But what if something bad happens to me in that time?” Donghyuck just wants to be out of here. He’s so afraid, but can’t risk moving. 

“Just be patient,” Mark snaps. “I will practice with someone I’ve already brought here. They’re a nobody and don’t matter anyway.” Donghyuck hears a muffled whine. Oh god. What time is it? There’s no sense of time down here. No way for Donghyuck to know how long he’s been down here with Mark. Or how long he’s been trapped in this suit.

Donghyuck can only listen as Mark walks around the room and the whimpers increase in volume. There’s unshed tears in Donghyuck’s eyes, but he refuses to let them fall, taking small breaths at a time. He won’t die like this. 

“Yangyang shut up,” Mark grumbles. “Staying still will make this so much better on you.” The whimpers stop and Donghyuck holds his breath as he waits for something. 

For a moment, there’s nothing and then there’s the sound of a machine whirring. Metal jolts forward and clashes with something and there’s a loud, but still muffled noise. Oh fuck. The smell of blood fills Donghyuck’s nose. 

Mark just killed one of his coworkers.

“Oh, that’s marvelous,” Mark mumbles to himself. “He’s yours.” 

Donghyuck has no idea who Mark is talking to but he hears a slithering sound that feels much too close to his suit trapped body than he’d like. “Stay away from Donghyuck; he’s mine.” The slithering sound moves away from Donghyuck. “Yes, I know, but I have someone else for you and he’ll be just as good.” 

Donghyuck has no idea who Mark is talking to and frankly, he doesn’t want to know. He simply sits there, as still as he can and listens as whatever it is that Mark is talking to move around the room before settling by Yangyang. 

“Yes, he’s yours. All you have to do is handle a shift upstairs with him to make your cover work,” Mark instructs. “It’s not that bad. You can say hi to some of your friends.” There’s an unsettling sound that Donghyuck doesn’t quite know how to describe. 

“You look so real.” Mark sounds like he’s in awe. “You’re perfect and now I can make  _ him _ perfect.”

There’s the sound of someone walking out of the room and then Mark walks closer to Donghyuck. He presses something on the face plate and it opens, giving Donghyuck a view of the outline of Mark. 

“You did so well,” Mark praises. He’s smiling and Donghyuck can see his teeth glint in the dark. “Now let me get you out of here.” Mark presses more buttons on the springlock suit, slowly freeing up Donghyuck’s body. 

Mark offers a hand to Donghyuck who takes it unwillingly. He doesn’t want to touch Mark, but he needs to be out of this suit. Donghyuck steps out of the suit and Mark pulls him in close, so their chests are pressed together. 

“Just a reminder that you shouldn’t try anything,” Mark whispers against Donghyuck’s ear. “Yangyang— or Ennard as he prefers to be called— is out there and as I told you, there’s a few others down here. Not to mention all of my animatronic friends that are upstairs.” He presses his lips to the junction of Donghyuck’s jaw and neck. “When I said Bonnie knows me better than my father, I wasn’t lying.” 

“What now?” Donghyuck asks, lips and fingers going numb. 

“Now I need to scoop you, but don’t worry,” Mark reassures. “You won’t die. It will hurt for only a moment and then I can perfect you. I’m not even going to give you someone else’s endoskeleton; you get your own that I made myself.”

This is the only way out. To go along with Mark and allow for his insides to be replaced with metal. Donghyuck swallows harshly and nods, showing Mark that he’s giving up. 

“Okay, where do I go?” Mark pulls back so that his face is directly in front of Donghyuck’s.

“I’ll guide you to where you need to go.” Mark’s hands are on Donghyuck’s shoulders and he’s pushed closer towards the strong smell of blood. He’s pushed down to sit on a counter which is wet beneath him.  _ That’s Yangyang’s blood soaking into his pants. _ A tear slips out of Donghyuck’s eye and Mark wipes it away with care.

“Get it over with,” Donghyuck sobs. 

“I promise, this will all be over soon, sweetheart.” Mark cups Donghyuck’s cheek for a moment before pulling away. Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. He takes in a deep breath, finally able to breathe properly, waiting. Waiting for Mark to remove his insides.

When the metal hits him all he can see is red.

* * *

There’s something different about Donghyuck. He feels strangely clean in a way he’s never felt before. Donghyuck just can’t put his finger on it. He wiggles his fingers and they feel sore, but good sore. Like he’s only just finished a long session of yoga.

Donghyuck opens his eyes like it’s the first time. Everything is fuzzy and he blinks several times to clear his vision. He sees Mark standing over him, brows furrowed together, looking quite worried. Donghyuck tries to speak, but all that comes out is a croak.

“Donghyuck!” Mark exclaims. “It worked.” Donghyuck has no idea what Mark is talking about. What worked?

“What are you talking about?” Donghyuck asks, finally finding his voice. “The last thing I remember is you wanted to show me something in Freddy’s.” Mark’s face changes to a neutral expression and Donghyuck is unsure if he said the right thing.

“I’ll tell you what happened, but only if you come with me,” Mark says. Donghyuck frowns. He’s laying on an examination table in a dimly lit room which doesn’t bode well with him, but he trusts Mark, so he sits up and slides off the table. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Mark walks toward the door of the examination room and Donghyuck follows him. The hallway is dark, so Donghyuck reaches forward to grab Mark’s hand and lace it with his. “Where are we going?”

“Just a few more feet.” Sure enough, Mark turns to his left and guides Donghyuck into a dark room, closing the door behind him. Donghyuck feels a little nervous, but he knows everything will be okay with Mark there. Mark flicks the lights and there’s a huge mirror on the opposite side of the room. 

“I look… different.” Donghyuck drops Mark’s hand and walks closer to the mirror, looking himself over. It’s certainly him in the reflection but it’s not quite the same. All the little details to him are gone. No more acne, no more uneven skin tone, less moles. Donghyuck pulls up his sleeve and looks at his arm. His scar is gone too. “What did you do to me?” 

Mark steps closer to Donghyuck with slow and careful steps. He rests a hand on Donghyuck’s outer shoulder and leans in, hooking his chin over Donghyuck’s other shoulder. They latch eyes in the mirror for a moment; Mark looks pleased while Donghyuck looks anxious.

“I made you perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> TEEHEE I LOVE FNAF
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/occultclysms)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
